The Call
by JunJae.MiYun.JaeHo
Summary: UNA SIMPLE LLAMADA puede cambiar TODA tu vida, todo tu destino..y lo se, porque eso es lo que me paso justamente...AL FINAL LA VIDA ES COMO EN LAS CANSIONES..en este caso mi vida es como el tema "The Call".. ese ESTUPIDO tema del cual ella estaba enamorada!


_Hola! Soy nueva! Mi nombre es noe, aunque me dicen kagome o miyun! Siempre leo muchos fics de aqui y queria compartir los mios!Y como creo que esa es la mejor manera de presentarme..aqui les dejo uno que hice hace mucho inspirada en un tema de mis amores los "Backstreets Boys"! Este es el primer capitulo..es una conjunción de varios ONE-SHOT que se me ocurrió en base a varios temas de ellos XDD Espero les guste!_

_Resumen: _AL FINAL LA VIDA ES COMO EN LAS CANCIONES..En este caso mi vida es como el tema "The Call".. ese ESTUPIDO tema del cual ella estaba enamorada!

_**Todos los personajes Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**THE CALL (Backstreet Boys)**

**_{Girl:} "Hello?"  
_****_{AJ:} "Hi it's me what's up baby? I'm  
sorry listen I'm gonna be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for me ok?"  
{Girl:} "Where are you?"  
{AJ:} "Wait wait say that again?"  
{Girl:} "Hello?"  
{AJ:} "You're coming in and out I think my battery must be low. Listen if you  
can hear me we're goin to a place nearby, alright? _**_**Gotta go" {click}**_

Mi nombre es inuyasha..y aunque no lo crean..la vida de muchas vueltas..y tan solo UNA SIMPLE LLAMADA puede cambiar TODA tu vida, todo tu destino..y lo se, porque eso es lo que me paso justamente...es el día de hoy que no entiendo..como es posible que TODA tu vida de un giro de 180 grados por tan solo una llamada? Uds. pueden creerlo? si tan solo no lo hubiese hecho..si tan solo hubiese vuelto con ella..no estaría en esta situación...odio admitirlo pero ella tenia razón.. AL FINAL LA VIDA ES COMO EN LAS CANCIONES..en este caso mi vida es como el tema "The Call".. ese ESTUPIDO tema del cual ella estaba enamorada! No puedo creer que a una chica tan dulce y hermosa como ella, le gustaran esos tontos de los "Backstreet Boys". Me da nauseas de solo pensarlo..pero me da mas PAVOR, el como ella tenia razón.

"TU ERES COMO EL TEMA "THE CALL".." decía siempre mi amada. "Tu siempre huyes de todo, y cuando quieres algo no paras hasta tenerlo, sin medir las consecuencias de tus actos..solo espero que no termines del mismo modo que ellos..arrepintiéndote de lo que hiciste..cuando ya no tengas oportunidad de repar lo..." decía una y otra vez. Quien lo diría no? Estaba advirtiéndome..y yo ni cuenta me daba..estaba tan metido en mi mundo..que simplemente contestaba: "De que hablas? Ya no digas tonterías!"

A! casi lo olvido! Su nombre..el nombre de mi amada..la persona a la cual mas lastime..y ame..no mejor dicho..aun amo..es Kagome..Kagome Higurashi..ella..quien diría que ella haría eso? Quien diría, que YO le haría eso? Bien empecemos por el principio...

**_Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery_**

Déjenme contarles la historia desde el principio..Todo comenzó luego de esa llamada donde le dije que llegaría tarde, que no me esperara despierta..ella me pregunto "donde estas?"..yo simplemente respondí.. "estas entrando y saliendo..creo que mi batería esta baja..si puedes escucharme, vamos a un lugar cercano..ok?..me tengo que ir!" Parecía hecho apropósito, justo en ese instante mi batería se termino. La verdad es que no podía decirle.."hey amor! salí con mis amigos a beber algo y voy a ver otras chicas!" eso seria mi fin! aunque a esta altura, creo que hubiese sido lo mejor...no habría llegado nuestra relación..a su fin.

Mis amigos y yo no habríamos terminado en la miseria..sobre todo yo.

**_I was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me  
And I, I got a little place nearby I wanna go,_**

**_I should have said no  
Someone's waiting for me  
But I'm gonna go up and see_**

Si tan solo me hubiese quedado en mi lugar! No la habría visto! Me habría vuelto a mi casa! Junto a mi amada Kagome! Tal y como iba a hacerlo! No habría hecho lo que hice! Pero fue mas fuerte que yo. La vi ahí..para frente a mí, y me dijo: "Hola, tengo un pequeño lugar cerca, al que quiero ir." Y no me pude resistir.

Debí decir "No, alguien esta esperando por mi."

**_Listen Baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
I'll say again you're drying out my battery it's low  
So you know we're goin to a place nearby  
I gotta go_**

Pero en ves de eso, llame a mi chica y le dije: _"Escucha nena, lo siento, solo quiero decirte que no te preocupes. Llegaré tarde, no te quedes levantada y esperando por mi. Te repito que te es yendo, mi batería esta baja. Así que sabes, vamos a un lugar cerca. Me tengo que ir." _

**_Now till it's done nothing's been won  
I can't take it back what's done is done_**

Ahora dos años pasaron..Y yo no tengo nada..lo perdí todo! El daño que le cause fue horrible! Jamás me perdono..pero lo peor de todo es que a Kikyo,(así se llamaba la otra mujer) jamás la vi. No conseguí nada con ella, mas que su cuerpo un par de noches mas..y ahora me persigue como si fuese un fantasma, al cual no puedo atrapar. Pero lo peor no es eso, sino que mi querida Kagome, no me responde los llamados, los mensajes..nada...es irónico todo esto..ella no me a atendido un solo llamado desde el ultimo en el cual yo le dije "no te preocupes..." y ahora el que muere de preocupación y angustia, soy yo. El tiempo ya no puedo regresar lo por mas que lo desee..y tampoco puedo repara el daño causado..

**_One of her friends found out  
That she wasn't the only one_**

Menos aun..cuando supo por uno de sus amigos lo de mi traición...jamás creí que uno de NUESTROS amigos..le fuera de buchón..aunque entiendo por qué...yo no me merecía permanecer a su lado..lastima que no me di cuanta ANTES, de cuanto LA AMO.

**_And it eats me from inside, that she's not by my side  
Just because I made that call and lied _**

Esto..todo eso..la culpa..la soledad..me comen por dentro..todo porque estoy sin ella..sin su mirada llena de amor..Oh! Cuanto extraño esa mirada! Y esa sonrisa que llena mi ser! Que hacen que yo tenga fueras para enfrentar el mundo! Ahora ya no esta mas..DEMONIOS PORQUE TUVE QUE HACER ESA LLAMADA?! PORQUE LE MENTÍ?!

**_Listen Baby I'm sorry _**_  
_**_Just wanna tell you don't worry _**_  
__**I will be late don't stay up and wait for me**__  
_

Esas palabras todavía resuenan en mi mente soy un completo idiota! Jamás podre perdonarme! Pero lo que no entiendo, es porque a cada lado que voy todo esta siempre completamente desierto y en silencio...y lo único que me rodea es la figura de Kikyo..a la cual quiero atrapar pero siempre huye..primero en esta entrada dentro del supermercado..esta todo desierto..qué demonios pasa aquí? Lo único que se es que tengo que huir ahora mismo..alguien me esta atacando con balas de perdigón demonios!

**_I'll say again you're drying out my battery it's low  
So you know we're goin to a place nearby  
I gotta go_**

QUE?! El súper..! Esta vacío! Porque?! Que es lo que pasa?! Porque las luces se apagan?! Y que fue ese ruido?! Quien anda ahí?! Y esa sombra?! No es posible! SI! Si es! Es ella otra vez! Es Kikyo! Tengo que atraparla y preguntarle que ocurre! Demonios es rápida!

**_"Baby baby I'm sorry, Hello?_**

**_Baby baby I'm sorry, Hello?_**

Que?! Un auto? Mi auto?! Perfecto! Iré a buscar a mi amigo Miroku! El podrá ayudarme...Necesito pensar en otras cosas..necesito no pensar..mejor prendo la radio..pero que..?! Maldición esto parece una broma! Ese maldito tema esta sonando?! Porque justo ahora? Y esa parte..?! Es como si me quisiese decir algo..pero como es posible que todas las radios estén pasando al mismo tiempo esa parte del tema ese "The Call"?! Maldición! Tango que llegar!

**_Baby baby I'm sorry, Hello?_**

**_Gotta go" _**

Por fin! Pero que?! Como es posible que en el hotel mas importante de TODO TOKIÔ ESTE VACIÓ?! Por amor a dios que el este ahí! Por que diablos vive en el piso 21?!

**_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

Que?! Acaso vi mal?! En esa habitación no había nadie y el televisor no funcionaba?! Además..como es posible?! La puerta estaba abierta..como si nada! Todo esta desierto! No hay nadie en ninguna habitación! Ni en los pasillos!

**_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

"MIROKU ABRE!" Grite desesperado golpeando la puerta.

"Inuyasha! Que diablos te sucede?" pregunto preocupado y mas que nada confundido mi amigo. Trate de explicarle todo en el tiempo mas corto posible, el me pidió que me calmara, y mientras enjuague mi cara con agua bien fría. Necesitaba calmarme. Cuando me calme el me dijo: "Ven, ponte tu chaqueta y vamos a tomar un café a tu casa. Allí me cuentas todo mas tranquilo. Seguro que fue imaginación tuya."

Accedí, y cuando salimos gran sorpresa me lleve. Toda la gente que estaba "desaparecida" cuando yo llegue allí estaba. Niños corriendo por los pasillo, gente entrando y saliendo de sus cuartos, en la habitación "vacía" se encontraba una joven acostada en la cama con la televisión prendida (a modo de compañía) y leyendo una revista. Tal vez si tenia razón mi amigo. Yo ya estaba empezando a sentirme "perseguido" por el fantasma de mi traición. Talvez todo era producto de la culpa que tenia..segura mente era eso..no? Solo quería que esto se acabara..

**_Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery _**

Cuando estábamos en el túnel..dentro de mi auto para ir a mi casa..no se porque razón mi amigo quiso prender la radio y nuevamente ese MALDITO tema de los "Backstreet Boys" estaba sonando..Es que acaso nunca me dejaría en paz? Demonios! Ya de por si me sentía culpable y ese tema "The Call" no me ayudaba mucho...

**_I was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me  
Said I, I got a little wasted bye  
Gotta go  
_**

Oh! rayos el espejo del acompañante se movió..cuando lo corregí (porque yo iba de ese lado..no podía manejar en este estado, asique mi amigo Miroku se ofreció) gran sorpresa me lleve al ver allí a Kikyo! Al voltear..ahí estaba miroku..Pero qué..?!

**_Listen Baby I'm sorry _**_  
__**Just wanna tell you don't worry**_

Se arrojo del auto?! QUE?! Ese no era Miroku! Esa era Kikyo! Tenia una mascara!

**_I will be late don't stay up and wait for me _**_  
__**I'll say again you're drying out my battery it's low**__  
_

Demonios! El auto! Eso estuvo cerca! Volcó pero nada malo paso! Que susto.. Tengo que atraparla!

**_So you know we're goin to a place nearby  
Gotta go_**

Si que es rápida! Demonios! Entro en un edificio! Pero no escapara! Porque tiene tantas escaleras esto?! Bien! Esta acorralada no tiene salida! Pero que demonios..?!

**_Listen Baby I'm sorry _**_  
__**Just wanna tell you don't worry **_

Salto por la ventana al otro edificio? Que hago? La sigo?! Y ya estoy aquí...

**_I will be late don't stay up and wait for me _**

Auch! Eso dolió! Por que ella callo bien y yo de cara al suelo?! Bueno eso no importa! Diantres! Esa luz..me encegueció! QUE? QUE ES ESTO? EN TODAS PARTES DEL CUARTO DICE ESA FRASE!

_"Escucha nena, lo siento, solo quiero decirte que no te preocupes. Llegaré tarde, no te quedes levantada y esperando por mi. Te repito que te es yendo, mi batería esta baja. Así que sabes, vamos a un lugar cerca. Me tengo que ir." _

_**I'll say again you're drying out my battery it's low**_

COMO ES POSIBLE? No importa! No tengo tiempo para esto! Tengo que atraparla estoy muy cerca de hacerlo! Maldición! Mas escaleras! Lo bueno es que estas no tengo que subirlas!

_**So you know we're goin to a place nearby**__  
_

Que?! Para eso entro al otro edificio? Para salir de nuevo a la calle? Al túnel?! Keh! Ya casi la tengo! Te atrape! Pero que..?! Que es toda esta gente?! Imposible! Son..las personas de nuestro pueblo?! Imposible! E-e-e..esa...esa..es...

**_We're goin to a place nearby_**

Esa es..! Es Kagome! Acaso todo esto lo hizo ella?!

**_Gotta go_**

FIN...?!


End file.
